


The Way Our Horizons Meet

by efoist



Series: The Way Our Horizons Meet [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Cardverse!Hetalia, King of Spades - Freeform, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mix with History, Queen of spades - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efoist/pseuds/efoist
Summary: 托里斯嘆一口氣，為他添茶的語氣溫和婉轉：「那麼您呢？」嗯？王后伸手接過茶杯。「您喜歡他嗎？」咳。歪轉半圈的紅茶差點傾下燙到手指，這下子他望見托里斯瞄向藍玫瑰的目光了，這位待在王宮比他更久的侍從官顯然飄到更久遠的年代：「不，我不喜歡他──我的意思是，不是歷史上的那種。但他會是一位討人歡喜的國王。」「您仍在逃避那個問題，殿下。」「我的個人想法不重要。」「您們的關係很特別，大家都期盼這份特殊關係能再進一步。」「別把大眾幻想混入政治，托里斯。」亞瑟板起臉孔說道，「我們只是恰好擁有大家鍾愛的那兩個名字，這兩個名字又恰好常常是一對國王和王后的名字，正因如此，將我們湊在一起能夠暂時平息民憤。」
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: The Way Our Horizons Meet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816759





	The Way Our Horizons Meet

**Author's Note:**

> ．16年寫的米英小報，現在公開全文  
> ．部分以現實為基礎，含有16年7月為止的時事（現在回頭看還真的有點痛）  
> ．故事的背景與其他黑桃作品有連結，但獨立閱讀也沒問題，簡單來說是一個曾經出過很多阿爾弗雷德國王和亞瑟王后的黑桃國  
> ．故事主角的阿爾弗雷德即《Homcoming》的大學生米

  
_So open your eyes and see_

我會想念牠們。安娜曲膝坐在地板上，面向古森林的玻璃門敞開，牛奶碟與餅乾擱在她的裙邊。牠們會知道我要離開嗎？

亞瑟靜靜坐到她身旁，紗簾尾端微微搖晃，風似乎吹動了五點的陽光，泛金的葉蔭裡有光飛快閃逝，或許那是一隻乘風而過的燕子。如果在以前的話，安娜會說是仙王仙后的侍從在偷看他們。

現在的安娜只剩下一句話。對不起，亞瑟。

妳不需要道歉。他安撫地說。

但我必須說出來。她轉過頭來。對不起，我不夠勇敢，我和哥哥都不夠堅強。我就像哥哥那般把全部責任推給你，還有另一個人。

亞瑟沒有反駁，也沒有認同。他望向安娜，翠綠眼瞳盈滿真誠。現在最重要的是，妳可以擁有屬於自己的人生。

兩隻白貓從燦爛葉蔭現身，靈巧攀上花園石梯跳進房間，比較胖的那隻親暱地繞住安娜轉圈，姿態比較優雅的那隻慢慢靠近她，而牠的同伴已經在舔碟子裡的牛奶。安娜逐一撫摸牠們低聲告別，白貓們自她哥哥出生已經住在古森林，牠們一樣看過她在草地推著學步車，也許還看顧過更久以前的王室孩子。

安娜一手提著高跟鞋，另一手挽起淨色薄裙，亞瑟有些恍神，彷彿望見那個穿拖地長裙裝大人模樣的小公主，那時候尚未繼位的哥哥還未自告奮勇上戰場，也未開始酗酒。現在她被迫長大成人，將要離開被精靈和童話守護的王宮，但亞瑟覺得對她來說，這是最完滿的結局。

我們下次見面還會是朋友嗎，亞瑟？安娜說，她的表情終究透露了悲傷與不安。

他起身，彷如以往一樣微垂著頭跟她說話。我永遠都是妳的好友，安娜。

他喚了她的名字，不再是國王陛下，亦不是她退位後的爵銜。安娜往亞瑟的臉龐輕吻一下，希望他安好和快樂，至少是限度以內的快樂。載她走的轎車來了，穿上高跟鞋的她低頭走出房間，依然有如做錯事的孩子。

× ×

新任國王下機了。喬治踏進書房時告訴他，並帶來一杯紅茶。您現在覺得怎樣？

亞瑟放低眼鏡，按壓痠痛的鼻樑。還不錯。他嘆息，接下描繪藍玫瑰的茶杯。

喬治往淹沒書桌的文件和報紙瞄一眼，亦留意到同樣疊滿沙發的鮮明標題，以及地毯上整齊摺好的新聞紙，他沒找到可以坐下的椅子：「請您不要工作過度，加冕禮在兩星期後，您不需要立刻履行王后的義務。」

「我得準備任何記者可能問到的問題。」新任王后沉入溫熱紅茶的精神勉強回答，如果可以亞瑟甚至不想離開這張足夠把他遮藏的辦公椅半吋，「而且我們還有國王，掌握了資訊才能告訴他目前形勢，讓他理解有什麼不能講。」

「他看來是個穩重的人。」喬治沉吟，新任國王的檔案就擱在王后的墨水筆旁，儼如一份投考的履歷，「考古學博士，也專門研究古黑桃國歷史，您不必太過擔憂。」

「上星期的公投前我也覺得不需要憂慮，看看現在我們深陷的泥沼。」亞瑟苦澀地說，他不喜歡於黑暗未知中航行，海浪之下充滿陰湧礁石，前方或許還有大章魚海怪，但眼前當下並沒太多選擇。

他按撫隱隱作痛的額頭，最近這個習慣逐漸頻密起來：「你們決定好阿爾比恩的首相人選了嗎？」

喬治開始談起其他事情，例如內閣大臣都當沒事發生一樣如常工作，他們很期待歡迎國王的晚宴，以及加冕典禮的鮮花佈置。亞瑟讓財政大臣繼續胡亂閒扯，依然沒為對方挪出椅子（反正喬治也無法回答他的問題），他裝作專心於報紙的專欄，接下來就無法假裝沒讀下去了。上帝保佑，他的黑桃國民寫道，現在只要美利堅大陸的人選特朗普作為代表他們的總統，我們的噩夢便會成真。亞瑟認為不對，他已經活在噩夢的第一幕。第二幕由那位作者繪聲繪影描述，當他們發現新任國王原來是特朗普的支持者。王后幾乎用墨水筆在上面狠狠劃過。

喬治沒讀到那篇專欄，他讀到亞瑟的沉默，而聳動標題上的名字和猜測他很熟悉：「我們查過他的背景，支持特朗普的人不會當上黑桃國國王。」

亞瑟覺得自己最近經常使用虛擬條件陳述句，都是用來反駁大臣的安撫說話，恐怕這不是好習慣，於是他換了句式。

「誰知道呢，我們思考了各種方案，最後決定讓瓊斯先生繼承王位，不是只因為他的名字嗎？」亞瑟翻開懷錶，國王很快便會抵達王宮，自己應該親自迎接。他打算去拿自己的深藍大衣，望向牆鏡的倒影時卻打消念頭。我到底在想什麼呀，亞瑟朝自己嘲諷地扯動嘴角，他想抽一根菸，又擔心瓊斯先生對自己留下不好的印象。黑桃王后先讓喬治退下，他強逼自己多讀幾行評論才下樓（『脫盟之後：方塊國的酒不再免稅，我們在乎嗎？』），希望令整件事看來越隨便越好。他只打算與這位關係疏遠的王室成員和平共事，而自己手上的工作太多，所以之後的只是他剛好經過，碰巧遇上進門的瓊斯先生罷了。

× ×

他聽不見王宮前廳有任何動靜，以為轎車仍在路上，後來才知道新任國王不想被一大群人繞著轉，結果亞瑟毫無預備撞入國王陛下的目光。

噢哇。瓊斯先生低聲唸了一下，把拭擦好的眼鏡戴上扶正，他們隔著大理石樓梯相視，亞瑟看到瓊斯先生的藍眼睛透著光。

於是他頷首致意：「國王陛下。」

「放鬆點，我還未當上國王。」瓊斯先生笑開，跟那歡快的語調吻合，他也向亞瑟點頭，輕微躬身，「阿爾弗雷德．F．瓊斯，恭候您的差遣，王后殿下。」

「跟您一樣，閣下，我也是尚未加冕的王后。」現在他不得不下樓梯了，這完全偏離他的劇本設定。

「那麼我應該稱呼您做伯爵閣下？」瓊斯先生從善如流回答，鋪滿塵色的陳舊行李箱躺於腳邊，棕色大衣搭在手上，看起來就像準備入住酒店的旅客。喬治說過，考古學博士是從知更鳥丘的挖掘場趕來的（至少換了一身西裝，亞瑟想，而不是以印第安納．瓊斯的模樣走進王宮繼承王位），或許他應該問瓊斯先生他的論文怎麼辦。

噢。瓊斯先生驚呼並踢了皮鞋一下，王后同時滿懷驚訝警戒的後退一步。既然您在的話，那麼我可以現在拿出來了。啊……很抱歉，本來應該先在車上整理一下的──這是送給您的，王后殿下。

瓊斯先生送他一束藍玫瑰。亞瑟困惑地垂下視線，無法理解為何懷裡憑空多了盛開的奧藍花束。藍玫瑰是黑桃國的國花，他告訴自己，就有如玫瑰是玫瑰一般確切無爭的事實，這不過是形式的禮貌。但理智的角落有聲音提醒他藍玫瑰成為國花的緣由，是因為阿爾弗雷德國王將藍玫瑰贈送給亞瑟王后以示愛意。國花不會用於僅僅形式的禮貌。

一位故人告訴我的，如果跟王后見面就應該送藍玫瑰。而微笑的瓊斯先生這樣說。

× ×

國王陛下適應王宮生活了嗎。幾天後亞瑟問托里斯，端著紅茶和茶餅的時間很適合不經意提起王宮的新住客。儘管一起居住在大房子裡，他們碰面的次數卻很少，瓊斯先生正趕在加冕典禮之前替論文作結，以及忙於學習國王禮儀跟知識，他則依舊埋首進國家大事，和會見更多的內閣大臣，他們還沒選出新的首相。

托里斯多給他幾塊巧克力杏仁茶餅，瓷碟上輕柔敲碰的聲音宛如木琴：「他很好。國王陛下提到只要完成手上的段落，他便會過來協助您。」

亞瑟翻出侍從之前給他的流程表和邀請名單，開始談起明天晚宴的安排，突然覺得牆邊矮桌上的藍玫瑰令人分心，他需要把它再挪到看不見的地方。

「您認為呢？」

「晚宴選用的蘋果酒嗎？」他從眼鏡探出視線，一臉疑惑。

「新任的國王陛下。」這是一個新朝代的來臨。托里斯似乎相當雀躍，他說這座王宮的齒輪很久未曾轉動了，安靜的世界正在期待隨之運行改變，聽起來像是解讀塔羅牌似是而非的訊息。亞瑟比較喜歡靜止不動，腳下旋轉太快會令人目眩迷失。

說不定瓊斯先生可以在頭暈轉向中穩住身軀，亞瑟莫名想到昨天他踩著搖晃高椅在高櫃靈巧取書的模樣。

「他看來人很好，我相信國民們會喜歡他。」而且新任國王承諾不會支持特朗普，王后認真思索，他的噩夢第二幕至少不會成真。

托里斯嘆一口氣，為他添茶的語氣溫和婉轉：「那麼您呢？」

嗯？王后伸手接過茶杯。

「您喜歡他嗎？」

咳。歪轉半圈的紅茶差點傾下燙到手指，這下子他望見托里斯瞄向藍玫瑰的目光了，這位待在王宮比他更久的侍從官顯然飄到更久遠的年代：「不，我不喜歡他──我的意思是，不是歷史上的那種。但他會是一位討人歡喜的國王。」

「您仍在逃避那個問題，殿下。」

「我的個人想法不重要。」

「您們的關係很特別，大家都期盼這份特殊關係能再進一步。」

「別把大眾幻想混入政治，托里斯。」亞瑟板起臉孔說道，「我們只是恰好擁有大家鍾愛的那兩個名字，這兩個名字又恰好常常是一對國王和王后的名字，正因如此，將我們湊在一起能夠暂時平息民憤。」

「但您不能因此故意避開他，尤其當他向您表達善意之後。」托里斯提醒，還多管閒事的將藍玫瑰放到書桌前，「想想王宮裡的其他人會怎樣認定您們的關係，然後他們可能怎樣跟外面的報紙說。」

× ×

「請問今天您有空嗎？」亞瑟站在門口，擺出一副回應善意的友好姿態，「今天我想帶您窺探王宮的秘密。」

瓊斯先生轉身，翻開的書本彼此堆疊覆滿書檯，延伸至鋪開論文的地毯上，手提電腦擱於絲絨椅子，吃剩幾口的三文治和咖啡躺在矮桌。侍從說國王書房的模樣跟王后的相似，儘管亞瑟認為瓊斯先生比他凌亂多了。

「你要帶我去看秘密通道，或是參觀地下酷刑室嗎？」瓊斯先生笑說，隨意放置閱讀途中的文件，順便垂低標劃重點的墨水筆，亞瑟這才發現對方根本沒有空間坐下。

「我相信托里斯會負責這一部分。」差不多時候了，他低聲喃語，查看黃銅懷錶後啪地合上，不遠處的教堂鐘聲柔柔盪過。您有用剩的牛奶嗎？

他們準備了牛奶和曲奇，還有一些瓊斯先生口袋裡的糖果。兩人坐在地板上注視古森林，花園的玻璃窗門敞開，傳來陽光下松樹橡木和藍鈴花的青綠香氣。托里斯已經吩咐其他人午後不要靠近古廳。

「這裡是舊王宮的宴會廳，聽說阿爾弗雷德大帝就在這裡舉行舞會，讓向他獻言的妖精能隨時參與他們的晚宴。新王宮在原址重建時，只有這間房間保留舊宮時代的大小和佈置。」考古學博士娓娓道來，亞瑟並沒驚訝對方知道這些，他好奇瓊斯先生研究古黑桃國是否因為自己的血緣。

瓊斯先生露出略微不好意思的淺笑：「坦白說，是大學暑假去過亞利亞城後才開始感興趣的。」

他們根據王室孩子的傳統，帶著久違的驚奇和童心耐心等待，亞瑟獲得一個把無用大臣和愚蠢國事拋諸腦後的悠閒下午，他們聊著王宮房間的各種祕密和因由，和別國王室貴族的趣聞，風裡彷彿有金光拂動，兩隻白貓終於走出樹林。

您已經是這座王宮的成員了，是時候跟這裡的主人會面。亞瑟伸出手，手指間夾著草莓果醬餅乾，比較胖的那隻短毛貓爬到他腿上磨蹭，牠的同伴摺耳貓緩慢挪近。哈囉。亞瑟聽見瓊斯先生朝比較優雅的那隻打招呼，輕輕撫摸那身柔軟明亮的毛皮，並拿出寶石一般的水果軟糖。

我們沒有為牠們取名字，總是喚他們那隻胖胖的，和那隻優雅的。他告訴新任國王，把牛奶碟傳給對方。聽說牠們作弄過亞瑟王后，還是情報員的他剛調任至這裡，被種種無法解釋的惡作劇搞得差點離職，亞瑟王后以為自己得罪了哪位傾心國王的幽靈。

後來當阿爾弗雷德國王求婚成功後，那些惡作劇便結束了吧。瓊斯先生的眼睛閃閃透亮，優雅的摺耳貓昂起頭，看來滿臉不悅，國王咯咯笑著逗牠。原來你們當時想幫阿爾弗雷德國王一把。

推開胖貓的亞瑟換了坐姿，他只是專注在舒服得闔眼的優雅白貓身上，但瓊斯先生抬起視線望來的神情他卻看得一清二楚，即使隔著眼鏡似乎也能預想國王的下一句台詞──畢竟他們上一句是關於阿爾弗雷德國王和亞瑟王后的──王后突然感到跟繼承王位截然不同的恐懼。那個令人頭暈轉向的表情太危險了。他急忙站起來，以準備晚宴的藉口匆匆告退。

× ×

亞瑟推開大廳的門，唯有中間的水晶燈捧著猶如妖精的朦朧亮暈，他卻能瞥見透明的黑桃葉片閃爍清澈虹光，而國王在燈下回頭望他。

您早到了。他向國王說，呼出的聲音變成燭光般的低語。

我想你會緊張，所以先來陪你。國王露出微笑，朝亞瑟走前一步，燈光照映那件皇家藍大衣和西裝，國王看來英俊挺拔，他的一切如夢似幻。

亞瑟或許瞭解選他作為黑桃國王的原因了。

我可以和你跳一支舞嗎，王后殿下？國王來到他的身旁，微微垂頭貼近他的臉，亞瑟不由自主握著為自己敞開的掌心，這種氛圍難以拒絕，何況這裡只有他倆。

他們繞著孤獨的光圈踏起舞步，外邊夜晚深沉得什麼也沒法探見，但他感到少有的安心，彷彿國王提住一盞燈，牽著他走過烏暗。

國王似乎猜到他心中所想。你跟上一位亞瑟王后一樣多慮，他也讓當時的阿爾弗雷德國王煩惱許久。

亞瑟挑起眉毛。我以為您研究的是古黑桃國歷史。

國王唇角勾動，笑容倏地變得神秘深長。我熟知他們每一個，如同我熟知查理和安娜，還有之後來到這裡的你。噓。他伸手輕碰將要出聲的嘴唇，目光柔和猶如為他撫平眸內淚紋。我們一直看著你，你總是挺正背脊不願讓人知道你的不安。我們亦向你表示敬意，你以自己交換安娜的自由。你不必對自己這麼苛刻。

現在的我可以做到什麼？白絲手套下的手指顫抖收緊，對方也回握著他未曾放手。天藍眼眸流淌千年煉融而成的光，亞瑟突然記起初遇瓊斯先生的一刻，那時他便感受過現在的踏實安穩，只是他害怕被拉進黑夜航行的國王毫不請願。

分享吧，無論是快樂、忿念抑或苦惱。你有你的國王在身邊，我們也會在這裡，因為我們跟阿爾弗雷德大帝約定過。

他在王后手背留下一吻。

× ×

我想念你，王后殿下。阿爾弗雷德對王后說，他看來很好，跟記憶中的沉穩優雅如出一轍，總是佇站於自己幾步距外。

但是我們日落前才見過。王后的精緻臉龐露出淺笑，森翠眼睛摻著融入綠青的金暈。你心裡還有另一位王后嗎。

阿爾弗雷德貶貶眼，瞬間知道眼前笑得魅幻深秘的是誰，他微垂下頭。他是我這輩子認識的第一位王后，殿下。

而現在你擁有你的王后了。對方幽幽地說。命運是個奇妙的小東西。

但他總是躲避我，我似乎被討厭了。阿爾弗雷德說，謙卑姿態尋求建言，跟千年以前那位阿爾弗雷德一樣。他看來很辛苦，整天皺著眉頭煩惱，我想幫助他。

王后吐出嘆息，朦朧空氣彷彿隨之變動，漂浮的泡沫拂動散開，他彷如嘗到千年石廳的古冽氣味。這些責任本來不屬於你的，你想為他背負起來嗎，年輕的國王？

我已經在這裡了，就像亞瑟王后所說，在歷史面前我們並沒選擇。阿爾弗雷德凝視王后，那平靜堅強的面容何其相似。現在看來，或許當時的我遇上亞瑟王后，就是為了這刻能夠幫到我的王后。

石梯間的腳步聲在他耳邊迴響，昏暗逐漸明亮，他注視年輕國王的柔和神情越漸模糊難清。那位王后想必為你感到驕傲，那麼我已經無話可說。

王后指向他的背後。

我們一直看著，與你們同名的國王和王后總是繞著圓圈，最後在盡頭找到彼此。就像那些喜劇，即使經歷誤會與錯過，終究會回來屬於他們的地方。你們也在這樣的圓裡。

阿爾弗雷德轉頭，一臉緊張焦慮的王后迎入目光，他自然地走到對方身邊靜候。七點正的鐘聲剛過，時間差不多了。

王后僵硬的模樣讓他覺得可愛：「阿爾弗雷德。」

於是他微笑，從今開始他們會這樣呼喚對方：「亞瑟。」

「有些事情我想告訴你，在我們跨過大廳的門前。」他拉住亞瑟的大衣袖邊，觸碰了些微肌膚，然後沿住那手攀上，「我不會說成為國王是有多美好的事（特別是這個糟糕的時期），但如果有你在，這一切或許不會太糟。」

「真巧，我也這樣想。」亞瑟回望他，讓阿爾弗雷德掌心的暖溫摻入他的，「在這麼多方案裡，我很高興最後我們選了你，儘管最初我很害怕，怕我們被這兩個名字的故事操控。」

「可能這兩個名字被仙王仙后祝福過，所以阿爾弗雷德國王和亞瑟王后總是相愛，但我們還是作出決定的人。」他們在皇家藍和夜藍大衣隙間握了彼此一下，暫時這樣便好。

托里斯朝他們點頭，打開晚宴的大門，滿盈溢出的光讓阿爾弗雷德瞇起眼眸。

張開眼睛看哪。他想。

_The way our horizons meet._

**Author's Note:**

> *The Way Our Horizons Meet - 出自Ed Sheeran的"All of the Stars"，開首的英文短句為這歌詞的前一句。這篇文以Jackie Evancho的翻唱版本作為寫作bgm。


End file.
